Small differences can change everything
by Hell Dragon Slayer
Summary: Destiny. A word so used to describe one's future. But yet, destiny isn't absolute. If certain things occurs differently than in the original, destiny changes drastically. So... What would have changed if a certain red head and a certain pink head have switched their roles? Everything. A NaZa fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of FT characters nor do I own its storyline, Hiro Mashima does. All that I own is the idea for this fic.**

**'...' Are for thoughts **

**"..." Are for words**

* * *

The red, the blue, the blond and surprisingly, the pink.

"Natsu! Natsu!" A blue haired boy screamed. He was looking for his friend inside the caverns that were their prison for so long. With a two hand long sword on his hands, simple and tattered clothes and a fierce determination, the boy searched and searched trough the halls. His face had a strange tattoo over his right eye. 'Dammit, where are you?!'

The boy was becoming desperate. His friend was taken away to face punishment after they had been caught trying to escape this hell. He didn't know what they might have done to Natsu as punishment, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good thing. Finally, after running miles on the cavern, he found his cell. "NATSU!" The boy screamed and ran to his cell. "Hey! Hey! Hang in there!" He flipped over his friend and gasped at what he saw. Natsu's body was in a trash state, slashes and bruises were seen in every corner of it. But the worst damage was his eye. The place where his right eye should be, now was empt.

"How... How could they do such a thing." The boy with azure hair was trembling profusely. "What did we do to deserve this?! BASTAAAAAAAAAARDS!" He screamed. His childish mind couldn't understand this cruelty. Why had they suffered such a fate?

"Is that... You Jellal...?" Natsu asked. "Natsu... Thank goodness! It's okay. I'm here to save you." The azure boy, now know as Jellal, said. He had tears falling from his eyes, but he was happy that his friend was alive, even if he was in this state. "Save... Ho-how...?" Natsu's voice was weak, but Jellal heard it.

"There is no more turning back. We can only figth." Said Jellal with determination emanating from his eyes and voice. In his path, Jellal had taken care of all the slavers that were patrolling the tunnels. His fury was to much for the slavers, they didn't have a chance against him.

"Fight..." Said Natsu weakly. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The head slaver screamed wile smacking Jellal's head with a staff. He had followed the destruction path that Jellal had made throughout the tunnels. Jellal was startled with the sudden pain in his head. The head slaver started to smack him more while saying in an angry tone. "I can't believe he killed three others! A little punk like him! Don't just kill him like that! We got to make an example out of him!"

* * *

The other slaves were all waiting Natsu and Jellal's return with worried expressions on their faces. They were preoccupied with Natsu, their friend had taken all the blame for himself after they were caught. The punishments here were severe and all of them knew that. They were tired of this life, but they could do nothing to escape. After all, they were just kids, weak kids. What could they possibly do against their captors?

Suddenly, their cell's door opened. And in front of it appeared Natsu. "NATSU!" They screamed in shock. Natsu's condition was really bad. "Hey, are you ok?" Someone asked. "Idiot! How can he be ok like that?" Another responded. "What happened to Jellal?" Simon, a black haired kid with a square face, asked. "He... went to save him when those guards weren't looking" Another one responded.

"..." Natsu was speechless. His friend was being tortured in his place because he went to save him. He didn't want that. How could he? Jellal was like a brother to him. He gave hope to Natsu when nothing more did. He was the light in this dark place. And yet, he to was taken away from him because of this slavers.

"Natsu..." Simon was really preoccupied now. "Let him rest a while. Poor soul, he must have had it rough in the punishment chamber." Rob, the only adult slave in this place, said to Simon. "But... Jellal is-" Simon was talking but Rob shook his head making Simon understand the situation. "I see... He must have had been taken in his place."

"I... I... Can't take it anymore... I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" Shô started crying loudly. The guards outside listened the commotion and started to run to the cell. "What is all the noise!?" They screamed. "You brats better shut it! Keep crying and I will rip your tongue out!" One of the slavers told. "Shô calm down." Wally tried. "It's ok shô. Grandpa Rob is here." Said Rob trying to calm shô down.

Natsu was trembling. It was too much noise for him. He didn't want it. He didn't want to be in this place anymore. He wanted to live his on life. He wanted to live freedom. He wanted happiness. All this shouting. This pain. This suffer. It was too much for a kid like him to support. Suddenly Jellal's words came into his mind. 'Only fight.' Natsu knew what to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed while taking the nearest guard's spear and using it to stab and slash the other guards. They didn't have time to react. Natsu was just to fast for them. The other slaves were looking with amazed expressions, all thinking the same. 'Natsu... He is amazing!'

"WHAT?!" They all heard screams from the other cells. "The other cells!"

"It's a revolt!" Someone screamed.

"Submitting or running away won't give us our freedoms." Natsu said. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT!"

All of the rebels were looking to him with determined expressions.

"WE MUST STAND UP FOR FREEDOM!"

* * *

Some time, in the future...

* * *

Era... The castle of the government that controlled the magic guilds of Fiore. A huge white building that imposed respect and admiration. Inside it was the magic council, a group of people that had the responsibility to maintain the peace. This people were the rulers, besides the king, of Fiore. They controlled every guild and mage throughout the country.

Right now, the council was having a meeting inside Era. A woman, with long black hair, black eyes and using a white kimono, was playing around the meeting table with her white crystal ball. The crystal ball suddenly cracked, only to be fixed instantly by the woman's magic.

"Ultear, stop playing around during the meeting." A councilman stated angrily. The meeting table were a round one, with the concilmens sitting all around it.

"But I am bored. Aren't you, Siegrain-sama?" Asked the woman, knew as Ultear.

"Yeah, I am bored too. I hope someone will make some kinda trouble." Said Siegrain, a tall azure haired man. This man was using a white overcoat, with white pants and white shoes. His face had a strange looking tattoo over his right eye.

"Watch your mouth! How could these brats become council members?" Asked another council member to the two, with clear anger in his eyes.

"Because our magical power is high." 'Old fart.' Said and thought the azure haired man. Siegrain had a smirk in his face all the while, never losing it.

"Silence you two. The magical world is always filled with problems. But... We especially want to take care of... The idiots of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hargeon...

* * *

Hargeon, one of the many ports in Fiore and also one of it's most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there is also a train station and a public park.

"So Happy, we are finally here." Said a beautiful red head woman leaving the train. The woman was in a pink kimono outfit, with black butterflies all over the kimono, and a black sash with a golden string around her waist. She wore pink high socks and Japanese style sandals. Her hair was tied in ponytail. A white scaled scarf was loosely tied around her neck. All the people who passed on the train station were looking at her with lust and amazement.

"AYE!" Said a blue cat with a green ribbon around it's neck. "Are you sure that the rumor's source is reliable?" Asked Happy, with doubt in his voice. He was tired of looking everywhere for their target.

"Of course! That group of punks wouldn't dare lie to me after their punishment." Said the woman with a tick mark in her forehead.

'AYE... That was really scary...' Happy thought while remembering what Erza, the red head, had done to a group of guys who tried to hit on her while her interrogation. Let's just say that the guys would not use their pride for a long time.

"Let's go Happy!" Called Erza.

"AYE!"

* * *

"EHHHH?! There is only one magic store in this town?" A blond haired girl exclaimed surprised to the shopp keeper. She wore a white with blue lines sleevless shirt, black mini skirt and high black boots, with a whip on her waist.

Lucy had just arrived in Hargeon and was looking for a magic store. The only problem was that the only one in town was this small shopp with a strange guy as the keeper. The guy had a strange hair style, with it just being in the lateral of his head while the middle were plain. He had a pointed hat in the middle of the head and was wearing a simple jacket and striped pants.

"Yes... This town is only prosperous in fishing you see." Said the keeper explaining.

"Sigh... I think I have wasted my time." Said Lucy disappointed. She was really hoping to find something interesting in this town.

"Please, don't say that. Have a look around. And we have a bunch of new things too." The keeper was really exited to have someone looking to spend some money In his shopp. "This colors magic is probably the most popular among girls. Depending on your daily mood... You can change the color of your outfit." Said the keeper while changing his jacket's color. Lucy wasn't paying attention though.

"I already have it." She said looking for keys. "I am looking for the keys of the gates. Strong ones."

"Gates huh? That something uncommon. Said the keeper while thinking.

"Ah! White dog!" Exclaimed Lucy exited. She was looking for it for a long time now. And she have found it while looking into the shopps items on the walls.

"That is not strong at all." Said the keeper sweat dropping. He couldn't understand the girl at all.

"It's ok, I've been looking for it." Lucy was with hearts in her eyes. She really wanted that key. "How much is it?"

"20000 jewels." said the keeper.

"I wonder how much is it?" Repeated Lucy with determination in her eyes.

"I said, 20000 jewels." Said the keeper again, not giving in.

"I wonder how much it really is... Dandy mister ;9" Lucy now used her sexy appeal on the keeper. It consisted on her bending her waist in front of the keeper, showing a lot of her cleavage and her boobs.

"Tch, he only gave me a 1000 jewels discount." Lucy was really pissed. 'How dare he?'

"IS MY SEXY APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1000 jewels?!" Screamed the guirl angrily.

Lucy was walking throughout Hargeon with no way clear in her mind. She really didn't know what to do now. 'Maybe I should eat something?' She though to herself. 'Huh?' Lucy saw a commotion of girls not to far away of her.

"What is going on?" She asked noone in special. While she was staring at the croud she heard two girls talking.

"A famous mage is in town." A woman with hearts in her eyes mumbled while passing. "It is Dragon-sama." Another one said, who was too with hearts in her eyes.

"Dragon?! Y-you mean Dragon, the mage that control fire magic that cannot be brought in stores? He is in town?" Lucy was really excited now. One of her idols was really meters away from her, and she is going to meet him. "Oh! He is popular! I wander if he looks cool." Lucy ran to the croud that was gathering.

* * *

Erza and Happy were walking along the streets towards the docks. The information that the two received was that their target were near the port of Hargeon.

"Erza, I'm hungry." Said Happy with his stomach grumbling.

"Happy, you know that we don't have any money right now. That is why we are here, remember?" Retorted the red head with annoyance on her voice. She was really depressed with her monetary condition.

"AYE, but this is your fault for destroying 7 houses on that mission last week." Said the cat remembering the destruction that his friend caused with a childish pout on his face.

"That is not my fault! I was excited with the battle. What could I have done?" Asked Erza incredulously.

"Not destroy the town perhaps?" Answered Happy.

"Whatever." Erza was really annoyed now. That is when they noticed a commotion a little ahead of them. "What's going on?"

"It is Dragon-sama! He is in town!" A random girl stated while running to the commotion.

'Dragon? I didn't knew that Natsu was in town.' Thought the red head suspicious. "Lets take a look Happy"

"AYE"

The two made their way trough the dense croud. The girls were really excited with the supposed appearance of Dragon in town. Dragon is a famous mage known to have a rare type of fire magic. He gained this nickname because of that and because it really looks like a dragon controlling fire when he uses it. Not that people know how a dragon trully controls fire anyways. Erza was suspicious because she didn't knew that Dragon was there, and she knew Dragon personaly, meaning that she should have known if he was in town. That would mean that this Dragon was an inpostor. 'No one uses Natsu's tittle and get away unpunished.'

'Erza's scary.' Thought Happy.

In the center of the crowd was a tall guy with a one sided spiked hair, a black coat atop a white shirt and white pants with black boots. All the girls around him were looking at him with hearts in her eyes.

'Wha-wha-what is happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Thought Lucy. Her heart was beating profusely, and her face was really warm. Dragon twinkled at her, making Lucy feels like she was in heavens. 'Is it because he is a famous mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast?!' Lucy was really confused with her reaction. 'I am maybe-'

That is when a strong voice cut her thoughs and the voices around. "Who are you?"

Erza was glaring daggers at the man across her. 'So this is the impostor.' She couldn't believe that this creep guy was using one of her friends tittle to attract girls. 'This is so disgusting.' She thought with venom. The false Dragon looked at her startled. The he gave her a smile.

"Maybe you know me as... Dragon!" He winkled at her making all the girls around faint with hearts in their eyes. Erza on the other hand didn't even have a reaction. She knew the real Dragon and knew that this creep was nothing compared to the real one.

"I am sorry but I don't think that. How dar-" Before she could finish her sentence, Erza was knocked to the ground by an avalanche of infuriated fan girls who were all shouting at her. "Hey, you are rude!", "How dare you! Dragon-sama is a great mage!", "Apologize to him now!" The girls were beating at her with such ferocity that Erza was stunned for a little time. 'They are annoying.' She thought really pissed now.

'Oh no, Erza is gonna explode!' Thought Happy really scared now. He knew what a pissed Erza was capable of. 'I am outta here!'

Before Erza could do anything though, the false Dragon intervened. "That is enough girls, she didn't mean it, either." Said the creep while winkling at them.

"You are so kind." The girls started to have hearts on their eyes again. Lucy though had returned to her normal self. '...'

"I will give you my signature. You can show it iff to your friends." Said the false Dragon to Erza while handing her his signature.

"He is so gentle." The fans said.

"What?" Asked Erza incredulously, "Why would I-" Before she could finish again Erza was thrown away by infuriated fan girls. "What are you? Get lost!" They screamed.

"Leave them be Erza." Said Happy when he made to her side.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome... But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." Said the false Dragon while clicking his fingers and summoning a cloud of fire. He stepped onto the cloud and flew off waving his hands. "We are having a party on the shipp tonight. Please come." He shouted from afar.

"Of course!" The fan girls screamed while running off.

"What is he?" Asked Erza.

"He is really disgusting." Said Lucy while walking to where Erza was.

Erza looked in her direction with curious eyes.

"Thanks for earlier!" Said Lucy while smiling at her.

* * *

"You are a nice person." Said Erza while drinking a cup of tea. "Yhup yhup." Said Happy with a fish in his mouth. After the incident with the false Dragon, Lucy had taken Erza and Happy to a restaurant to thank them for their help to her earlier.

"Thank you. It was the minimum I could do to thank you for your help." Said Lucy looking at Erza. She really was grateful.

"How did we helped you, anyway?" Asked Erza confused. She didn't remember helping the girl in any moment. 'Did I knew her and forgot?' She thought to herself.

"That Dragon guy was using a magic called charm. It is a magic that attract other people's heart to the caster. And was already banned several years ago..." Said Lucy with disgust. "Though thank to you guys jumping in, the charm's effect in me wore off."

"I see." Said Erza while taking a slice off of her strawberry cake with hearts in her eyes. She loved this kind of cakes with all her heart.

"I may look like this but I am a mage too." Said Lucy with a small smile.

"Oh." Said Erza more focused on her cake.

"I am not a member of any guild yet, though." Continued Lucy

"Ah." Erza really wasn't paying any attention to Lucy's words.

Lucy, on the other hand, thought that Erza's response was due to ignorance about guilds and started explaining about it. "A guild is an association for mages and it will madiate jobs and information for them. Mages wont be considered full-fledged until they join a guild." Said Lucy with enthusiasm. Lucy have a guild of her dreams and she was really looking to join in it. It was her dream ever since her childhood. "But! But! There are many guilds around the world!" She said gesturing to the air as if showing all the world. "And it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular." She said while making a fist and a determined face. "Many great mages will gather at the guild I want to make part of." Lucy now was with a dreamy face. "Aah... What should I do? I want to get in but I bet it will be hard..." Lucy was really daydreaming right now. After all, it was about her dream guild.

Meanwhile, Erza wasn't paying any attention to Lucy's discourse. All that mattered to her was her cake. When people were passing by she would always put her hands around her cake and glare at the passers to protect it from being stolen. She really was protective about her cake. "Hmm." She mumbled to Lucy just to not be rude.

Snaping out of it, Lucy looked at Erza with an apologizing smile while waving her hand up and down frantically. "Sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages would you?" Than Lucy laced her two hands and placed her head on it, while saying again. "But I will surely join that guild. I bet I can get many big jobs there."

Erza looked at Lucy swat dropping from the long speech that the girl had said, while she hadn't understand a bit of it because of her cake. Finishing her cake Erza began thinking what to say to not be rude, and decided go with a simple "I... I see..." Happy on the other hand didn't care that he didn't pay attention to the girl in front of him and came with "You talk a lot." Receiving a big smack on the head by the red haired girl beside him. Lucy didn't notice anything strange and continued.

"By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah, we are looking for a guy on the docks." Said Erza. "We are tracking him for some time now and we heard speech that he would be in this town. When we came here, though, we heard word of a certain mage that was using the name of Dragon and we stopped there to investigate. Turned out that he was an impostor." Erza really was mad with that guy. 'How dare he use Natsu's name to get some random girls?' If she finds that guy again, lets say that he is going to be in a world of pain for a very long time.

"And this Dragon didn't look like a dragon either." Said Happy. Erza looked at Happy with a menacing glare, making the cat shut his mouth, but it was to late.

"How could... A human look like a dragon?" Said Lucy sweat dropping. 'This two are crazy.' She thought meanwhile. Lucy was starting to get nervous around the red haired and the cat. The two were talking about random and strange things.

"Huh... Never mind that hahaha! This cat here daydreams some times and say strange things like that." Said Erza waving frantically her hands around and a strange expression on her face. "But Er-" Happy tried to say but Erza gave him a really hard smack, making him fall to the ground with spirals on his eyes. "Hehehe, see?" She said nervously. Lucy just sweat dropped at this.

"Anyway, I guess I better get going... But go ahead and take your time." Said Lucy raising from her chair with a smile and putting some Jewels on the table. Erza and Happy looked at Lucy and started crying all of a sudden, creeping even more Lucy who looked at them with a weird face.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" They both shouted while kneeling on the ground with their faces bowed. They really were thankful with Lucy for buying food for them. They were, after all, without money for anything. That's why they were chasing this guy. Lucy freaked out with their attitude this time.

"KYAAAAAHHH! DON'T! You are embarrassing me!" Shouted Lucy really embarrassed with their actions. "Don't worry... You helped me too... So we are even now. Ok?" Lucy was waving her hands now.

"I don't think I've helped you at all..." Said Erza. "Aye! Me either." Completed Happy. "I know! I will give you this!" Said Erza while taking the false Dragon's signature and giving it to Lucy.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" She screamed with an angry expression while tossing it in the red head's face.

* * *

Some time later...

* * *

Lucy was sitting in Hargeon's park with a magazine in her lap, reading. She really enjoyed reading the magazine weekly Sorcerer and her favorite section was about her dream guild, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a guild considered to be the strongest guild in all Fiore, but also the biggest troublesome guild to. They have the ability to destroy everything in their path, which put them in all types of problems with the magic council. They are a funny guild indeed.

"Fairy Tail cause trouble again?! What is it this time? They destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WAY TO MUCH!" Laughed Lucy about their stupidity. She really loved this guild. "Ah, Mirajane is covering the gravure." Lucy looked at Mirajane's photo. It was of a long white haired girl, with a cheetah bikini on her body. She was making a pose inside some whirlpool of water, while a jet of water were coming out of her right hand. She really was a beauty.

"Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane. I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless too." Lucy then frowned. "I mean, how do I even join them? Do I have to learn some strong magic? I wonder if I have to go trough interviews." Lucy sighed then smiled. "Mage guild Fairy Tail. It's the best."

"I see, you want to join Fairy Tail." False Dragon appeared of nowhere. Lucy looked in his direction with wide eyes and open mouth. "Dragon?!"

"Oh man, I've been looking all over for you... I really wanted to invite a beauty like you to my party on the ship." Said Dragon while walking out of the bush he was in. "Huh?" Lucy looked incredulously to Dragon. Then, she looked ate Dragon with a fierce expression. "Let me tell you something first, your charm won't work on me anymore... The charm's weak point is understanding... As long as I know about it, it is useless."

"I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met!" Said Dragon with a charming smile on his face. "It's ok. I will be happy if you just come to the party."

"There is no way I would come to a nasty guy's party." Said Lucy indignant with his insistence. 'This guy is really annoying.' Thought her.

"Nasty? Me?" Asked Dragon with a hurt face.

"I am talking about charm. Do you to get popular that much?" Inquired Lucy. She couldn't believe this mage.

"That's only a trial. I only want to be a celebrity during the party." Said Dragon with a cunning smile on his face.

Turning around, Lucy started to head off with both hands up to the middle of her waist and a disapointed look on her face. "You're an idiot. Not even close to be a popular mage." Said her to Dragon.

"Wait up!" Called Dragon while going in her direction. "You... Want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Asked him to Lucy. Dragon had touched a sensitive spot on Lucy. She stopped and looked at him with a curious face. "Have you ever heard of Dragon from Fairy Tail?" Asked Dragon, again with a charming smile on his face.

Lucy looked at him with a pensative face. "I have." She said. Then it hit her and she screamed. "You are one of the mages of Fairy Tail!?" She was really surprised now.

"I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the master for you." Said Dragon pointing to himself with a confident face. Lucy was beyond happy with this. 'Fairy Tail!' She thought. Than she jumped on Dragon with hearts in her eyes. "It will be a wonderfull party, won't it?" Lucy have forgotten about the charm.

Dragon looked at her with a wierd expression while trying to calm the girl. "You personality is easy to understand, huh?" 'This girl is easy to convince, hehehe.' Dragon thought to himself. "Can I really join Fairy Tail?!" Asked Lucy with a glorious face, really excited with the idea. "Of course!" Dragon assured her. "But please, don't tell anyone about charm." He completed while winkling at her.

"Okay okaaay!" She assured him while shaking her hand in front of his face. Lucy was giggling like mad now.

"I will see you at the party then." Said Dragon while waving at her and going to his ship.

"Roger that." Responded Lucy. When Dragon was out of sight, her face dropped and she screamed. "I FELL FOR A PSEUDO-CHARM!" But then she jumped with a victory fist. "I CAN JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" She really was happy now. "I just have to be gentle with that idiot until I join in." She said while giggling. Then, she went to prepare herself to the party.

* * *

At night time...

* * *

"We ate a lot, don't we Happy?" Asked a full Erza while patting her stomach.

"AYE!" Responded Happy. Indeed, Happy and Erza had eaten until their stomachs couldn't take food anymore after Lucy departed, after all, they don't have money for anything and who knows when they will have it again. Besides, Lucy was very generous to land them some money for food, and they aren't people who refuses generosity. While she and Happy were walking in the direction of an inn to stay at night, Happy looked on the direction of the port and saw a ship. "Oh yeah, that Dragon guy said that he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one." Said the cat.

"Yeah... If I wasn't so tired and if we didn't have a mission to do, I would go to that ship and punish him for using Natsu's tittle." Said Erza with a menacing voice. She really didn't like people who uses other's tittle to benefit themselves.

"Talking about Natsu, why didn't you let me tell Lucy about that?" Asked a curious Happy.

"Because you know that Natsu told this only to me, and you were eavesdropping on us." Said Erza with a glare. Happy trembled with fear of Erza's wrath. "Besides, Natsu asked me to maintain this only between me and him. Not even master knows about it. So you better shut your damn mouth, you listen?" Asked her, again with a glare. "AYE!" Said a fearful Happy. "Good." Smiled Erza.

"Anyway, where is that damn in-" Erza was finishing her sentence when she heard something that made her curious. "Look look... That's the ship. Dragon's ship." One girl with short black hair said while pointing at the ship. "Awwwww I wanted to go to the party too." She said again.

"Dragon?" Another girl, with blond hair coming to her shoulders, asked. "You don't know about him? He is a famous mage who's currently in town. I heard he is a mage from that famous Fairy Tail guild." The girl with black hair continued, but Erza finished listening a long time. Something that the girl said troubled her.

"Fairy Tail...?" She looked to the ship. "Fairy Tail huh..." She then looked to Happy. "Happy, lets go. Lets give this Dragon a visit, shall we?"

'He is screwed.' Thought Happy.

* * *

On the ship...

* * *

The party have started. Various girls could be seen inside the ship drinking and talking with each-other. They really were having fun. Lucy, meanwhile, was inside a vip room with Dragon. She was wearing a long night dark dress. Her hair knotted in a strange ponytail.

"Lucy huh... That is such a pretty name." Dragon said to Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him.

"Lets toast with a glass of wine first." Said Dragon while putting whine on Lucy's glass. "Don't you have to attend to others girls?" She asked. "It's okay. I just feel like drinking with you." He said, Snapping his fingers. Pearls of wine started to go up from the glass when he did that. "Now, open your mouth and let the wine go in." He said, waving his hand to make the wine go in her direction.

'How annoying!' Lucy thought, but opened her mouth anyway. 'I just need to be nice with him until I enter Fairy Tail, then I will just ignore this idiot.' She thought to herself. The pears were getting near, when they were just an inch, though, Lucy splashed them away. Dragon looked ate her confused.

"What are you planning?" Asked Lucy. "This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?" Lucy was angry. Really angry now. 'This guy is a creep.'

"Ohhh, how did you know?" Asked a surprised Dragon.

"Don't misunderstand, I want to join Fairy Tail. But I have no intention at all on becoming your girl." Said Lucy glaring daggers at him.

"You are a bad girl. If you could just sleep peacefully, then you wouldn't have to get hurt..." Said Dragon with a dark face. "Huh..?" Lucy was surprised. Then, Lucy's arms were grabbed from behind by a group of guys.

"Ohhh, good job Dragon-san." One of them said. "We haven't have such a pretty face for a while." Another said. "Who are you?" Asked Lucy with fear in her voice. Dragon made Lucy look at him with his hand on her jaw, his face with a dark smile on it. "Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco, lady."

Lucy looked at him with a surprised face and fear in her eyes. "Wha... Bosco... Hey! What happened to Fairy Tail?!" She asked. She was trying to scape but the hold on her was really tough. "I told you, it's a slave ship." Dragon said while waving his hands and head. "I brought you in as merchandise from the beginning, just give up." Lucy's face blanked when she heard his statement.

"Hee hee." The others were all laughing at her reaction. "You though this out well, Dragon sama. When girls are influenced by charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise." One of them said with a big smile. "It seems that charm won't work on this lady... We will have to train her a bit." Another one said with malice and lust on his voice.

'No... This can't be...' Lucy thought with fear. 'What is he... How can someone do something like this?' She asked her mind. She really couldn't understand. Lucy brought her hand to her culotte, looking for her keys. "Hmm... The keys of the gates huh...? I see you are a stellar spirit mage." Dragon said while holding her keys.

The guys around the room and holding Lucy all looked confused. "Stellar spirit? What is that?!" The one on Lucy's left asked. "We have absolutely no clue about magic." The other one holding the stellar spirit blonde said. Dragon, going to the window, said. "Don't worry about it. Only contracted mages can use this type of magic, meaning it's useless for me." Then, he just threw the keys to the ocean.

'So this is a mage from Fairy Tail!' Thought Lucy with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her keys, her precious keys, lost on the ocean. All of a sudden, a burning sound came from Dragon. He was holding a marking metal with it's peak with a crossing bones and skull burning as hot as fire. "Let me brand you a slave first. It will be a little hot but please, bear with it." Said Dragon coming near Lucy.

Meanwhile, Lucy was thinking about all that this guy has done this day. 'Abusing magic, cheating on people, and performing slavery!' She snapped. "You are the worst mage ever!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Suddenly, the roof exploded surprising everyone inside the room. From the hole, came flying a girl with red scarlet hair, pink kimono and a white scarf, landing on the wooden ground with grace. In her face a serious expression. "So I made it in time." She said.

"The girl from earlier!?" Said Dragon with disbelief on his voice, his face shocked to the core. "Erza?" Asked Lucy, she too was shocked.

Erza looked to Lucy and smiled to her. "Are you okay Lucy?" She asked. "Ye-yeah." Answered Lucy nervous. "Good." Said Erza, and so she turned to Dragon and his companions.

"What's going on? Why a girl would fall from the sky?" Asked Dragon to no one. "What if Boss? She is pretty." Said Dragon's companions while looking at Erza with lustful eyes. Erza glared at all of them.

"Lucy, are you ok?" A flying cat came from the hole them. "HAPPY? Yeah, I am fine. I was fooled, he told me that I could join Fairy Tail!" Said Lucy to the cat. "Happy, take Lucy away. I am going to have a little talk with this guys." Commanded the red head while cracking her knuckles, a cocky smile coming to her face. "AYE!" Happy flew up to Lucy.

"Wait... Have you always had wings?" Asked the blonde with shock on her face. Happy took her on his paws and started to ascend to the hole on the roof of the ship. "We will talk about that later." He said to the girl. "Lets get out of here first."

"Wait! What about Erza?" Lucy asked with worry. "She can take care of herself, and besides, I can't carry to people." Said the cat. "Oh dear..." Lucy was speechless now. 'These two...' She thought to herself.

"I won't let you scape!" Shouted Dragon with fire coming out from his hands. Happy just diverted from the stream of fire. "Don't let that woman get away! It will be a problem if she reports to the council members." Dragon shouted to his companions. "Yes sir!" They said while running outside with guns on hands. Erza were just watching the hole thing with interest. 'Problem? What problem?' She thought.

On the mean time, Happy was trying to divert from the projectiles that Dragon's henchmen were firing at him. "Lucy, listen." Said the cat. "What is it this time?" Responded Lucy irritated. "My wings worn off." Lucy's jaw dropped hard. "SHITTY CAAAAAAAAAAT..." She shouted while falling from the sky to the ocean. "Did we get her?" One of the henchmen asked.

Inside the ocean, Lucy started to swim around, looking for her keys. 'I can't believe Fairy Tail is like that! No, I have to save those girls first!' Lucy were thinking to herself. 'There you go! I am glad it's stuck on a shallow place.' She found the keys.

On the ship. "Huh?" Dragon looked in Erza's direction. "Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with a tick mark on her face, a weird smile on it.

"Pha!" Lucy came out of the watter. "Here I come!" She shouted and used one of her keys. "Open the door to the treasure vase palace! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted, while her key started shining a blinding light. From the key, came a mermaid woman, with long light blue hair and black bra. In her hands and atop her head was a gregorian like vase that had an infinite stock of water. Lucy smiled at her while Happy was beyond surprised.

"I am a stellar spirit mage. I can use the keys of the gates to summon stellar spirits from another world." Said Lucy while smiling confidently. "Now, Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast!" She said to the mermaid woman. "Tch." Aquarious looked at Lucy really pissed. "Did you just say tch?" Lucy was incredulous with her spirit, how could she do that? "You are such a noisy kid." She said.

Aquarious than looked at Lucy with a murderous intent in her eyes. "Let me tell you something. If you drop the keys again, I will kill you." She said with a dark aura surrounding her. Lucy trembled at this and just said a weak "I a-am sorry."

Then, with a thunderous yell, Aquarious stormed a giant wave at the ship, sending Lucy, Happy, the ship and all its crew at the port with full force. "Don't send me together!" Cried Lucy. The ship went past the bay and stopped right in the middle of the port of Hargeon, destroying various buildings in the process. Inside the ship. Erza was going to start her interrogation on the false Dragon when the ship started rocking all around, sending everyone into it flying around. 'What is...' She thought while trying to maintain her ground. When it stopped, Erza looked around, the room was a mess, with guys sprawled everywhere. "What's going on?" Asked Dragon to no one in particular.

Outside, Lucy was lecturing Aquarius for what she did. "What were you thinking?! How could you flush me along?" Lucy was pissed now. "My bad... I flushed the ship as well." Aquarius said to herself, her face ashamed for hitting the ship. "WHERE YOU AIMING AT ME?" Lucy screamed with a demon face. "Don't call me for a while, I am going on a trip with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Said the mermaid woman with a smirk, while vanishing on her key again. "DON'T NEED TO REPEAT IT! SHE IS SO SELFISH!" Lucy was beyond mad now with her water spirit. How could she do that to her?

"You don't really get along, huh?" Said Happy with his usual stoic face. Lucy ignored him and looked to the port. "But I did it! Once the military hears about it and arrive to the scene, all the girls will be safe. I am so nice." Lucy was smiling now. 'She switches from mood to mood really fast. Weird.' Thought Happy sweat dropping. "Ack! We forgot Erza!" He ran to the room.

Inside, Erza was glaring intently at the false dragon. "Why are you using Natsu's nickname?" She asked venomously. "Huh?" Dragon was confused, who the hell was Natsu? "Answer me! Who are you? I know you are not Dragon!" Erza was really pissed now. No one uses Natsu's tittle and walk off freely while she is there. Suddenly, Lucy came from the door. "ERZA, ARE YOU OKA..." she trailed off, surprised with the serious aura on the room.

Erza was glaring daggers at dragon, a really dark aura surrounding her. Dragon on the other hand gave her a mocking smile and said. "Girl, you really shouldn't get on others people's ships without permission." Erza stiffened. With a more serious face, Dragon said. "Guys, take her out." His companions all started heading to the red head. "Oh no! LeVe it up to..." Lucy started saying when Happy held out his hands. "Wait! Don't worry! I forgot to tell you but Erza is a mage." Said the cat. Lucy looked really started now. 'A mage?'

"Answer me, who are you? Are you from Fairy Tail?" Asked Erza again, reading herself to strike on Dragons companions who were nearing her. "What about it?" Mocked Dragon. "Let me take a look at you." Said Erza, Dragon's companions a cm from her. Her eyes than burned and with a single strike knocked out all of them, saying. "I am Erza from Fairy Tail and I never had seen your face!" Her face really dark now. Dragon and Lucy looked ate her in shock. "Fairy Tail! Erza is a mage from Fairy Tail!" Shouted Lucy.

To make her point, Erza revealed her Fairy Tail blue mark on her left shoulder. "Wha... That mark!" One of the bad guys said. "She... She is the real deal Bora-san!" Another said to Dragon, now revealed Bora. "Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Screamed Bora to his companion. "Bora... Bora the prominence! Erza, he is our target! He is Bora the slaver, the one who were banished from mage guild titan nose seven years ago!" Said an excited Happy. "He is your target?" Asked Lucy.

"Really Happy? Good! Now I just have one more reason to punch you to the core." Said Erza with a murderous smile.

Bora, however, didn't care who this bitch was or from what guild she was. All he cared about was his slaves, his merchandise to Bosco. He really was annoyed that all went wrong because of a girl. "Whatever! You are just a noyse girl!" He shouted at Erza while engulfing her in dark pink flames. He then gave a confident smile. 'You talked to much but in the end you were just a piece of shit.' He thought to himself.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed with fear. She was ready to draw her keys and help her friend, but Happy hold her in place. "Cold." Came a voice from the pink inferno of flames. 'HUH?' All the people gattered on the ship room though incredulously. The flames were getting extinct and Erza looked just fine, like nothing at all happened. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? This fire is just too cold you know." Erza said while smirking at him. Lucy's and Bora's jaws dropped to the ground.

Looking at Erza carefully, they could see that her white scarf was shining a little bit, some of the flames being yet consumed by it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SCARF AND THIS GIRL?" Bora screamed. "Fire... Did it just absorved the fire?" His men said. "Fire won't work on Erza." Said a confident Happy, smirking. "Incredible." Awed Lucy.

"This scarf was given to me by the real Dragon, and no fire can touch the wielder of it. Compared to your cold flames, Dragon's flames are really fire, the fire that transforms everything to ashes." Said Erza, smiling fondly at the memory of him giving her his precious scarf. 'No one, not even myself could believe that he would give it to someone.'

"Now... I think it is time that I show you my power, don't you think?" Said Erza, getting in position. In her right hand, surged from nowhere a sealed katana. She unsealed it, reveling the brilhant metalic blade. It was a simple blade, with the tip of the holder having a golden string on it. A simple and yet beautiful katana. "Senbomzakura." Said Erza. It was the name of the sword. "Here I come!" She brought up Senbomzakura.

"Bora-san, I've seen her before!" One of Bora's companions said.

"**KAZENOJIN** **NO...**" Erza was bringing down her katana. Senbomzakura glowing a pink aura.  


"Red hair, white scaled scarf..." The guy continued talking. "No doubt... She is..." He didn't had time to finish.

"**SURASSHU**!" Erza brought down Senbomzakura. From the katana came a powerful pink wave. It looked like little rose petals together forming a sonic wave of wind. The sonic blast made contact with its target, exploding everything and sending flying various guys. Bora was standing with much difficulty. Then, with a ferocious speed, Erza came in front of Bora, Senbomzakura glowing again with wind god magic. "Remember Bora." Said Erza, bringing her katana to the torso of the man. "This is Fairy Tail." She slashed him again, not with force to kill, but it made quite the damage yet.

"Fairy Tail's Sakura Goddess." Lucy was amazed. She knew Fairy Tail's strongest woman, Erza the Sakura Goddess. "It is said that she can eat and control wind to her will." Lucy mumbled. "Is it really magic?" She asked. "Gods lungs spew the strongest wind, its flesh made of wind and its sword the personification of wind itself. They say that the winds of the world a from the gods, Erza is the proof of that. It's originally a god interception magic." Said Happy. "I... I see..." Said a scared to the core Lucy. "God Slayer magic. Fujin, the god of wind taught her that."

Meanwhile, Erza was slashing every guy on her path, while giving Bora a beating that he would never forget. Senbomzakura roared in her hands with glee, sending sonic wind waves everywhere. "God slayer magic..." Lucy was looking at all the destruction that Erza was causing. "Amazing..." Her face frowned. "Amazing but... You are overdoing it!" Shouted the blonde girl. The port around the ship where all messed up. Houses blown apart, trees in strange angles and broken wood everywhere.

"The port! It is destroyed!" she screamed in shock. "Aye" sweat dropped Happy. "DON'T GIVE ME AN AYE!" Shouted angrily Lucy.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS!?" An armored man shouted, while running tho the port with others behind him. "The military! Oh no! I am going to be arrested!" Lucy started crying anime tears. "Don't worry Lucy, I will take care of this." Winked Erza.

* * *

After some time, all the things were explained to the military. The fault for all the destruction has befallen to Bora. Erza had managed to get her reward because of the completed job and had escaped being arrested because of public damage. All ended well.

She, Lucy and Happy were all walking down the street to the train station. "So... Where are you going Lucy?" Asked Happy. Lucy sighed. "I don't know..." She was plaining to join Fairy Tail, but that Dragon was a fraud. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" Asked Erza. "Why don't you come with us? Master will like you to enter." Said a smiling Erza, stretching her hand out to Lucy. Lucy smiled a genuine smile, her face was flushed, and she just accepted Erza's hand, nodding. "Okay!"

* * *

At Era...

* * *

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail did it again!" One of the council members screamed while bringing down his knuckles on the table.

"They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that? I won't be surprised if a town disappears someday!" The same one said again.

"Don't jinx it... I feel like they might do that." Another one responded. "Anyway, I reported to the government that they did that to arrest the criminal Bora."

"I like those idiots." Siegrain said with a childish smile, his face on his hands. "You shut up!" The council leader said.

"It's true that they are a bunch of idiots, but it is also true that they have a lot of skilled mages. That's why we are quite at a loss." The last one on the table said.

Siegrain sighed. "Just let them be. If we didn't have idiots like them... This world wouldn't be so interesting..."

* * *

**And finally it is done! I am working on this for three months, THREE MONTHS! Anyway, I came with this idea while wandering around NaZa fanfics and also because of an Eragon fanfic named Reversed Life (if you liked Eragon, I recommend that you read that fic, it is awesome!). While the storyline isn't much different from the canon on the beginning, later there will be a lot of differences, so I ask you to wait until them. Please!**

**Concerning updates, I can't update regularly. It's not because of laziness (maybe a little ;p), it's because on november I will have the most important tests of my life so far (VESTIBULAR! OMG!) and so I am studying like crazy. But whenever I have time, I promise that I will work on this fic.**

Grammar:

Kazenojin no surasshu: Wind God's slash.

**Hope to see you soon, **

**Hell Dragon Slayer off.**


End file.
